The Pokemon Games
by Dragonmorph
Summary: The Pokemon Games chooses a team consisting of one boy and girl. They both join together to battle in a game of life and death. Touko, a regular trainer, must learn to bond with a rebellious Pokemon if she is to win for her friends and live in the end.


**I swear I will stop making so many effing one-shots, but I couldn't resist! Pokémon's my latest obsession and I never wrote a story on it yet. I almost did a mystery dungeon one long ago, but that would've been a complete mess. Anyway, I figured I should focus on the new generation of childspawns. If you know the basic story, you may get this. I'm still stumbling with the characters without sparking a flame war. *SPOILERS FOR THG*Chess-shipping maybe if many assume Touya=Peeta. Uhh, please don't kill me Gale fans.**

**It's similar to some ideas people made. If you saw the Pokémon Apokélypse trailer, I'm basing some parts off of that and The Hunger Games. I also took one small idea from March Madness. Not just Pokémon, but humans are involved too. I also support some shippings, and it may show a slight chance of choosing one side over the other. It doesn't follow too much of the story nor will I follow it entirely. One more thing: I wasn't sure where this would go so I chose the Pokémon section. It just involves similar ideas. This may be a long one-shot, but you saw how long chapters can be, but maybe the pages in a book are a lot and I'm exaggerating. **

**Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p><span>The Pokémon Games<span>

There was a time Unova never existed until a thousand years ago. The two fierce dragon Pokémon, Zekrom and Reshiram, fought each other constantly and clashed as their trainers did too. The trainers were hailed at heroes because they woke the mighty gods with their beliefs of a new world- which came to be known as Unova by the winning hero and trainer of Reshiram. The trainer of Zekrom promised to take his revenge.

The hero came to be known as Black and he was a kind, gentle soul who – through Reshiram – created the new pokemon to run freely and become future friends of the humans who soon follow after their migration from other worlds. The people started their journey finding Pokémon, working their way to become leaders, and started families for the bloodline to continue in Unova. Black saw to everything and made sure the world flowed freely and protected by him and Reshiram.

The peace didn't last long though. The hero White and his dragon Zekrom returned stronger than ever. They immediately charged through the sky during a ceremony for Black and White attacked the stage and wounded a few civilians who ignored their burns to stare in fear. Black tried to back away from a fight when White got mildly aggressive with his own hands. It was no use however. Reshiram saw the abuse his trainer received and retaliated in response. Zekrom defended White and fought Reshiram while their trainers fought each other. The fighting ceased after some time, but White reminded Black he still wanted his revenge.

Black slowly became paranoid of a possible entrance from White or an assassination attempt. He couldn't focus straight on the world surrounding him and avoided those he believed were betraying him in secrecy. Reshiram tried to calm his nerves, but all the attempts were in vain. He shriveled after staying in the dark for a long time, but his childhood friends pulled him out into the light. Black trusted his best friend and came out only to find a strange Pokémon stab him in the heart. White had won.

The people of Unova did not trust their new leader. They were highly suspicious of White and his tyrannical ways against innocent people and Pokémon. White grew furious when people sic their Pokémon friends on the supporters and fought back until the civilians surrendered. As punishment, White created a battle arena where Pokémon fight to the death.

...

"Mom!" A young girl said, tears streaming down her childish face. "Why did Black have to _die_?"

"Because, little Touko," The mother replied softly, stroking Touko's hair. "White joined up with a menacing group against Black. They're called Team Plasma – an organization known for bad deeds."

"What's an organization? Food?" Touko sniffed. Touko's mother laughed.

"No, dear. Team Plasma is a group of people with the same intentions."

"They are big meanies! Hurting poor Black like that. I hate White!"

"Hate is a strong word. Even if they did bad things, I don't want you to grow up to end up disliking everyone."

Touko felt her muscles relax and sighed, sobering up from her recent sobbing. "I'll be good, mommy. I promise." Her mother smiled at a worthy promise.

Touko's mother felt her Pokémon shuffle anxiously as Officer Jenny walked in and said, "Sorry, Miss, but your husband was killed in a 'gardening' accident."

…

"Go Oshawott!"

"Tepig!"

The Oshawott cried out as he prepared to squirt water from his mouth. He landed slowly and with such grace, some of his Pokémon comrades teased Oshawott for being born in the wrong body instead of a Deerling. He didn't care about nursing his pride as his opponent, a Tepig, nearly burst out laughing at the move and felt a surge of fire die down within him. He fell from the two-hit KO and the male trainer cursed silently as Tepig returned to his pokeball, defeated.

The male teen gritted his teeth, but turned all casual; pushing his glasses up and smirked. "Well done, Touko. I probably would have won if Tepig wasn't in the mood to joke."

Touko flashed a grin at her opponent. "Sure." She replied sarcastically, returning her Oshawott to her pokeball. "I so would be the one on the knees begging for surrender, Cheren."

Cheren huffed. "I wouldn't go that far, but nice try. We should probably head back home before our parents worry."

Touko felt her stomach twist when the sheer thought of returning to her mother was mentioned by Cheren. She didn't want to head back home. Not when her mother stroked Musharna and gazed helplessly at the window in hopes her dad would return. The days would go on end where Touko had to get her mother to eat and drink. She hardly had much time for her friends as she had 10 years ago. Now Cheren agreed to hang out, but Touko froze up when he told her his rebellious plan: owning Pokémon.

Cheren seemed calm about the whole situation while Touko frowned and removed a strand of brown hair from her sweaty face. She knew he was on the self-absorbed side, but if she was caught by Cheren's parents, it would ruin their plans of escape. _Escape. _The stomach knot tightened as she remembered his words: _Join me, Touko. We can leave this region with our family._ She made up her mind and with it, excuses for her reasons to not leave. She couldn't leave Bianca behind, but she never told Cheren about her joining. It was too risky for Bianca with her anxiety and her family, with their alliance to Team Plasma, calling in.

"Home?" She questioned, tilting her head innocently. "Are you sure it's those nice houses in Nuvema?"

Cheren didn't follow her sense of humor. "Yes, it is Touko. Unless you're still thinking—"

"No, I'm still not going yet. I'm thinking it through." She interrupted.

The male teen frowned, but looked away, pushing his glasses up like he shared the personality of a Snivy. He walked back to the houses with Touko tagging along, but nothing fazed him unlike his female counterpart who seemed less sure of herself each day they sneaked their starters out and fought daily. Cheren muttered a goodbye to Touko and went home while Touko walked further to her house, hid her Oshawott in her closet and breathed relief she made it in before curfew. While the girl bounced downstairs, she stopped and stared at her mother who was meeting with a man in a comical knight costume. She knew her mother was easily emotional, but the adult sobbed while the stranger growled at her reaction. The man locked eyes with Touko and the teen gasped softly.

"Miss Touko!" The man said, poison slathering all over his words. "Come down, we need to talk."

_Oh crap. _The girl thought. The slow beat of her heart accelerated and pumped louder when Cheren and Bianca were dragged from their homes by similar costume-wearing creeps. Cheren struggled to break the grip over his chest and Bianca screamed at the top of her lungs, praying someone would save her and Cheren.

_No… Bianca didn't do anything wrong. She was just trying to help me. _Tears welled up in Touko's eyes as the stranger pulled the teen by the arm and dragged her towards the group with her friends.

"Hey guys." Cheren spoke up, though quietly. Touko shuddered at the sight of his black eye and scratches from a fight he tried to win.

"I… I- where are we going?" Touko asked.

"I didn't hear, but daddy said, 'Don't let my little girl go to those games.'" Bianca answered.

"Games? What games?" Touko questioned nervously. The word had power when Bianca mimicked her father's tone.

"The games! I think I heard about it once in a book. It's where-"

"Hey! Quiet, nerd boy." One of the men said. "You'll get worse if you keep talking." The rest of the men sneered.

"Who are you?" Bianca cried. "Where are you taking us?"

The knight smiled coldly, boring his eyes into Bianca's skull. "Why, we're Team Plasma. Ever heard of us, sweetheart? No? Well, you'll soon find out when President Ghetsis shows you around."

"President Ghetsis? That psycho?" Cheren spat, earning him a punch in the gut. He looked almost ready to collapse into a fetal position and moan.

Bianca expressed her worry and Touko nodded her understanding.

"Anyone else got something to say?" Silence. "Very well. You ladies keep moving."

Touko felt sick. Whatever would happen next, she would never keep everything from coming out.

…

Touko knew she couldn't hold everything she ate in. The sight was horrifying. She nearly regretted battling Cheren in secrecy, which luckily, the Team Plasma members never knew about the crime, and felt the weight on her shoulders disappear. However, the video everyone saw involved Unova's very own Pokémon whom Black created through Reshiram and his own blood – the very type seen splattered all over each creature's body and their own oozing out. Each Pokémon looked vicious and hungry for victory. The hologram folded into a flawless origami figure of Zekrom and flew away while all the eligible trainers watched in awe and fear. When the speaker on the stage coughed, all heads turned to face the President of Unova. Ghetsis smiled coldly and Touko felt herself shudder from the malevolent aura he gave off.

"Welcome, weaklings." President Ghetsis spoke with a sly grin. "This is the Pokémon Games where you, the folks between 12 and 16, hope to win each battle. You'll be given a random Pokémon and be set up against various to-be-trainers, but you'll get a chance to… You know. _Bond_."Cheren crinkled his nose when bitterness flooded the word. "Once the Games had started, there is no turning back." Ghetsis's goons snickered amongst themselves as the crowd gasped, but Ghetsis sent them a warning glare which sent the Team Plasma men to behave. The president half-smiled his pleasure of controlling men and turned his green eyes towards the audience. "Let me say the rules of the Pokémon Games. You can bond and train, but no interacting with other trainers unless he/she is allowed to or a Team Plasma member requested to meet you." Ghetsis said casually. Murmurs of disapproval echoed amongst the crowd of young teens. He ignored their displeasure of anti-social interaction and continued on. "Once you enter the games, you use your Pokémon. No excuses. I don't care if he hates you or loves you. Potions and items are allowed, but you only get three of each per game. If your Pokémon falls…" Ghetsis couldn't hold in a smirk hiding his laugh. "You know he'd be dead."

"This is a bunch of bullcrap!" muttered Cheren, soft enough none of the Team Plasma members could hear.

"Pokémon dying?" Bianca shuddered.

Touko frowned and wrapped her arms around her friend, comforting like a mother to her child.

"I heard the stories about them fainting, but what world are we living in that involves death?" Cheren gritted his teeth. "Trust me you guys get out of this alive. The president seems to be amused by something, but I can't lay a finger on what! I just suggest we avoid each other until one of us stops his crazy intentions before it gets us killed." His friends nodded slowly with grim expressions covering their faces.

"Hey! Focus you brats." A Team Plasma grunt muttered.

The group looked around curiously, but Ghetsis growled loud enough everyone faced him again. "As I was saying before the grunt decided to call out some kids," Ghetsis said, holding in his temper. "Have fun bonding with your fellow beasts and save them or kill. Whoever wins will receive a prize of keeping their Pokémon and cash for your bland house."

Touko's heart thumped. Will she get to keep Oshawott? She hoped so very much, but her human conscience ached with a possibility of guilt – shunned by many ex-trainers and possibly her friends. She silently cursed herself for making a selfish thought. Perhaps Cheren was right, they should've gone to Kanto or even Johto. She doubted they had unruly restrictions White and Team Plasma gave. Cheren gave a soft nudge to Touko's elbow.

"Wake up, dreamer. We got to move now to the housing."

"Mmm…" Touko blinked until her vision of reality filled up the dreamland she succumbed to. Everyone had a time they thought of a world with healthy, happy Pokémon.

She felt groggy, but managed to walk perfectly fine without any of the grunts suspecting anything and taking anyone out. She already flinched when one innocent boy with light brown hair and soft brown eyes fill with fear got taken out for humming and punished him severely to everyone's disbelief. He doubled over and vomited, but he sniffed, holding in tears about to file out. He tipped his hat over his sweaty face and marched back into the crowd, ignoring the stares of pity and shock.

After an hour of walking through towns and the middle of nowhere, the houses appeared into view with a similar look to Nuvema's style. Touko felt her heart sank just thinking of her mother after she was whisked away by strangers. Now she had to live in her own small room and wait for food to be served like she was a pet. She was just a girl. No privileges, no rights, no nothing. The weight returned and crashed, causing Touko's tears to water and she succumbed to the night's starless view and the fate she may never see anyone she loved ever again.

…

"It's nice we could talk for these few minutes." Touko groaned, ignoring the dagger-sharp glares towards her.

"Tell me about it." Cheren agreed. "I don't think I could stand another day living like this. I know the Games last a few months, but I rather be home in my _own_ bed not some replica that constantly mocks me."He turned towards Bianca with a softer look in his grey eyes. "Are you okay, Bianca?"

Bianca looked ready to sob any moment, but she sniffed and nodded, keeping her eyes on her orange skirt now battered from the walk and abuse.

Cheren turned his interest rather quick to Touko. "Look. I read the books. President Ghetsis has more rules than that. He partners everyone up with someone for the double battle, but he eventually sends partners enough to insanity, the oil is slick enough to trick them into battling each other. You can switch partners, but if there aren't enough, some are known to disappear. But wait!" Cheren said, his eyes flashing. "There's a rule that's the most important of all. If you lose, you will—"

"Times up!" The grunt from last night chirped up. "Get yer lazy butts moving and get a pokeball."

"But sir," The teen with the glasses said. "Don't we need a—"

"Quiet." The grunt snapped, interrupting Cheren. "You'll get your junk used to abuse Pokémon now. Happy?"

"Wait… Abuse?"

"Don't question me, kid." The grunt scowled. "You're lucky I'm not Ghetsis or I would send you to the factories for the rest of yer miserable life."

"You're lucky you haven't gone there yet." Cheren murmured soft enough for the grunt to not hear it.

"We shouldn't cause any more trouble. You know what happened to that last boy…" Bianca squeaked.

"Yeah. I'd rather not see you go there either, Cheren." Touko spoke up nervously.

Cheren looked at Touko's now reddening cheeks curiously. "For you, Touko, I'll behave." He said and walked further ahead.

"Touko," Bianca said while the girls were waiting in a line for their Pokémon. "I think Cheren likes you."

Touko blushed, but hid her face under her thick brown hair. "You're kidding. He doesn't like _like_ me. We're just friends."

"Sure." Bianca smiled warmly. "Keep telling yourself that." 

_I will. _She thought.

"Oh!" Bianca said when she got her Pokémon. She lit up like a Christmas tree. "What a cute Pokémon."

The pig-like creature blinked its childish orange eyes and looked up at Bianca with genuine curiosity. "Te…pig?" It chirped. It nosed her blonde hair and squealed happily. It didn't mind the strange metallic rectangle that spoke in a feminine voice: Tepig – The Fire Pig Pokémon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead.

Touko closed her pokedex and smiled at Bianca's happy face and an instant bond with her Tepig. She wonder herself who will her Pokémon be and will he/she be able to get along? Mostly importantly, will her friends bond enough to fight until the end? She shuddered at the thought of facing or even losing her friends because they were at a disadvantage.

"Ms. Touko. Come up and get your pokeball."

Touko took a deep breath and walked up to the table where dozens of pokeballs rolled and the Team Plasma grunts watched impatiently at each trainer. _Which one to choose…_

"Just pick a damn pokeball and move it." A grunt hissed at her.

She hesitated, but quickly grabbed a ball and stuck her tongue out when she turned around in disgust. She looked towards Bianca who waved and smiled nervously for her friend and confidence gradually rose within the brunette. She tossed the ball five feet across and the ball shuddered and opened until red beams took a quad form.

"Eevee! Eee!" chirped the mammalian creature.

"Oh! She's adorable!" Bianca couldn't resist blushing which made Touko heat up. The brunette teen looked to Bianca and her Tepig, but the Eevee yawned and stared impatiently. Touko pulled out her pokedex again, scanning the strange creature: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving.

"Interesting." She murmured, reaching out to the Eevee.

"Eeeev!" The Pokémon cried out and bit Touko, who in response bit her lip and her face gotten red from blockading her oxygen and scream.

"Touko!" "What the hell?" "This Pokémon must be scared of her." "No doubt." 

_What the heck is up with this Pokémon? _She thought bitterly. The Eevee managed to be pried off her chewed hand and Touko shook out the aching hand, but luckily the pain subsided and no scream followed behind.

"T-Thank you…" She muttered.

"You're welcome, miss." The boy replied. Touko froze.

She recognized this voice anywhere. She begged to whom ever heard this would let her know that Cheren did not witness her Eevee's attack. Rather, he'd be amused and Bianca terrified. Her mind rewind the memories until the humming returned with the scene of the strange boy who was beaten up by the grunts. _The boy from yesterday!_

"Umm, yeah," Touko began sheepishly.

"What's your name?"

The boy's brown eyes softened like the eyes of a docile Growlithe.

"Touya and you?"

"Touko."

"What a pretty name." Touya commented. Touko's face reddened when he complimented her and he smiled warmly.

"Yours is not bad either." She replied. Touya let out a chuckle.

"I suppose not. Well, I should be going. The grunts are already on my tail now that I interacted with another trainer." He looked towards the careless grunts. "Take care." He said softly and walked off with his Oshawott in tow.

"Touko! Touko!" cried Bianca with her Tepig squealing in her arms.

"Bianca! I'm fine, really." Touko assured her. "That Eevee just had some kind of fright."

"Eevee…" The Eevee scoffed. Her trainer glared, but faced the blonde teen again.

"Umm, Touko. Are you sure she's scared? She looks pretty brave."

Touko mumbled made-up words and sighed. She knew this Eevee isn't going to go lightly on her. "Fine. She's pissed. Happy?" She instantly regretted her words when Bianca looked nervous.

"Oh… I'm sorry." The blonde teen mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"Bianca, I didn't mean to be harsh like that."

"I know." She sniffed. "I'm more worried about the whole battle system and what Cheren tried to tell us."

"Hey, people. You might want to break up and leave before someone catches you two talking." Spoke a young male voice. 

_Not another grunt. _Touko huffed in her thought bubble. She felt a hand grip her hand and gratefully knew it was her friend, though she was nervous herself when the voice sounded so much like an average male teen, but his voice held an awkward tone as if he never talked to anyone before.

"Go." Bianca whispered, her face reddening as dark as a ripe tomato. Touko nodded slowly and looked away from the sign of the stranger she never seen.

"Don't forget your… Pokémon unless you wish to abandon her." The stranger said. His words dripped with bitterness. "It would be best than to abuse her or stuff her into those pokeballs."

"Eevee! Eeev!" Touko couldn't resist turning around to see her Eevee watching her intensely along with a green-haired teen kneeling down next to her. His cap covered his eyes, but she could tell he was in some kind of trance with the stubborn Eevee she was unfortunately stuck with. He muttered words in a strange language and the brown creature responded in her pokespeech. The brunette was left dumbfounded when the Eevee jumped into her arms and instinctively curled her arms around the soft body.

"What the hell did you do?" Touko said, staring blankly at the cuddling creature.

"I gave you a chance to keep your Eevee alive. They aren't common, you know. Just keep her alive and you'll be lucky to get out of here yourself."

"Okay…" She muttered.

"Something wrong? You look unhappy." The teen cocked his head innocently.

"It's nothing." She replied, still unsure about the guy who talked to Pokémon. "So, this is not some kind of trick? I'm quite sure I'll be covered in bite marks by morning."

The green-haired teen looked offended. "Why would I play magic with you when we're talking about your Eevee?"

"Wait, what?" Touko raised a brow. She was sure of herself she said something normal and not anything foreign, but the look on his face was serious. "No, I meant… Nevermind."

His face looked grave. "Just watch it. I might as well leave seeing how the teams are going to be picked soon enough." The teen turned his back on Touko and walked off into the crowd of Team Plasma grunts.

Touko stared for a long moment. _What was his problem? _She spaced out for a moment, remembering how fast time went and how the other trainers practiced small battles approved by the grunts. She smacked her forehead for forgetting to train or even bond. The Eevee nibbled at her shoulder, and turned around to see the other trainers began to line up with their Pokémon in tow. She saw how the path shone like it had just been clean, but unusual for a forest residence. The bugs crawled and watched with their beady black eyes, but no sympathy washed over their faces. They looked like they cared less about the children being treated like slaves while their freedom lingers.

The breeze rushed in and the sun, angered by the blindness, left the scenery in darkness. Fire-types were used for the small sparks of ember within their hand-like arms, but vaguely lit the way. Voices crowed when everyone bumped into each other once and cursed mildly. President Ghetsis turned his head once in irritation and the voices hushed to complete silence.

Everyone continued walking in silence until they came across an opening with an arena. The teens were led into the massive walls and each person cautiously sat wherever they felt the need to sit. Most say far away from the door where Ghetsis watched with his green eye cold as ice and the left eyepiece glowed. The president took his place in the arena and smiled, sending shudders down the teens' backs.

"We shall pick victims for our little game – the first round of the Pokémon Games. One boy and one girl will be picked to be partners on both sides. You can get one bag and prepare to fight when the referee begins. Anyone wish to go against me, hmm?" President Ghetsis spoke with a sly grin. He obviously wanted to see some bloodshed before and after the Games. Silence. "We'll be picking teams now and you'll be getting time to train some more and fight."

The Team Plasma members cheered in the background, but the teens stared dumbfounded and unable to fake their applauding. They were angry, scared and confused. Touko felt anger surge through her, especially when the green-haired teen glared at the entire crowd as if they were clueless children. She knew his intentions, but the many faces never knew he was there watching like a Braviary.

A female grunt walked up to the stage and the boys gasped at the thick wavy hair let loose without her knight hat. She smiled, but it was no warm smile. It was cold and ruthless as the president's only eye. She held a bowl and shoved it into another's grunt's arms and coughed. "Welcome to the Pokémon Games. We'll now focus on picking teams for a double battle. One boy and one girl will have their names said and come down to the arena's ground floor, and then you'll be excused to the houses nearby." She spoke. "Touya and Bianca!"

Touko felt her hand grip tighter as the origin, Bianca, trembled with fear. The brunette knew her friend was scared out of her wits enough when the grunts crowed their complaints about Bianca's screaming. Her friend put on the bravest face and felt safer to her and Cheren, but the trainer of a powerhouse Tepig couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to show up sooner or later. "Don't cry, don't cry…" Touko prayed to herself. She knew Ghetsis relished tears of fear and sadness. If Bianca cries, Ghetsis might hold something dark for her afterwards. Her Tepig loved her to death and the flighty friend wouldn't last if her Pokémon friend died. Touko saw Cheren pale at the mention of Bianca and her stomach lurched just imagining the madness that had yet to come. She can't hear Bianca suffer. Not, not at all.

"President!" Touko cried out. Shrieks filled the air of the crowd watching the trainer intently with a new respect for her courage. Bianca was one of those ready to screech when Touko's arm sent the blonde teen to a halt. Touko took a deep breath and looked down bravely. "Are there rules for removing someone from the arena?"

Gasps echoed across the arena. Ghetsis raised his hand to silence the reactions. "Why, yes. A trainer can take over for another who will return to the house without worries, but will be limited in seeing the Pokémon. And the one volunteering will be sentenced to battle with two teams and no medicines during battle – only after if you win. After all, consequences are part of life, dear." Touko's face turned white. "Who would like to take this lovely girl's face?" Silence. Ghetsis frowned. "How selfish of you humans. I'm afraid you'll be stuck here."

"But, sir." Touko trembled. "I want to take Bianca's place. Let her stay out of this game."

"Touko no!" Bianca cried, gripping her friend's arm. "I'll be fine. Really, I will." Bianca frowned when her friend turned away.

"No," Touko said. "You'll be safer if you aren't part of this. Please. Go. Don't make this harder on us." She saw the widening look on Cheren's face, but her eyes switched to the mysterious whisperer who shook his head disapprovingly.

Touya was already making his way down, but pity filled in his brown eyes. Touko couldn't bear to see the ghostly looks in everyone's eyes. It reminded her of him:

_The little girl couldn't grasp the sad atmosphere in the rainstorm and the mourning adults surrounding a giant box. Her mother sobbed harshly and the girl squeezed her mother's jacket – still confused, but the still body of a man was laid into the box. The open blue eyes were of fear and the light already left him hours earlier._

Touko couldn't cry now. She hugged her friend Bianca and made her way down, blushing just to debate hugging Cheren too. She turned her head one last time at her childhood and walked further down, but the gasps masked something the boy with the glasses tried to tell her.

"Careful, Touko. You're running twice the risk." Cheren warned, his grey eyes flashing.

"What risk?" She asked, causing Cheren to sigh.

He leaned closer the best he could and whispered harshly enough Touko paled.

"The last rule of them all. If you lose a battle, you'll be _executed_."

* * *

><p><strong> Dun dun dunn. I finally finished this and it's long! I suppose I lied so it's heavily based on the Hunger Games book. Please don't kill me.<strong>

** For the lazy-on-the-go: **

**Why different Pokémon for Touko and Cheren? Why Touko and not White, Hilda or Whitlea (same goes for Touya/Black/Hilbert/Blake)? Eevee are nice, why is this one mean? President Ghetsis? C'mon N doesn't sound like N! Where are White and Black of the legends? Katniss used a different bow, why not a different Pokémon? Yes a friend of mine adores Eevee and Katniss so I did this for her. I like Touko and Touya. It makes them sound like twins or something. If you like to match personalities of your real Pokémon team, it's best to match it to the nature. I suppose Eevee has the naughty or sassy nature. You decide. President Ghetsis? Yes I had fun doing him for the heck of it. He seems to be the guy who gets rid of evidence though I need to finish the game. Yes, I follow the awkward N personality though I don't think I did a very good job. White is Arceus knows where, but all I can say he might be… Err, spoilers 8D Wait this is a one-shot. **

**Touko= Katniss. **

**Touya=Peeta **

**Cheren= Gale **

**Bianca=Primrose **

**Mom= Mom **

**Ghetsis= President Snow **

**Random Grunt Lady Person= Madonna I mean Effie **

**N=Haymitch? XD **

**Thank you for reading this boring old story. If there are grammar mistakes, pardon those and I'll check this over. Lets say this turned into a huge wall of text I had to fixed.**


End file.
